


Just Desserts.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/F, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Makeup, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Yang Xiao Long Being Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: After a long night of dancing and fighting Grimm, the next day is already looking tiring.Or: Yang is really tired, so Weiss & Blake take this opportunity to chat about Blake's date with Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Flynt Coal & Neon Katt, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Just Desserts.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is may contain some chapter 6 spoilers.  
> 2\. I don't own any of RWBY's characters; those belong to Roosterteeth.

"She's been sleeping all morning."

"She's tired," Blake dismisses Weiss, stopping her attempts of wiping off last night's make-up--that Blake had been too tired to get rid of-- to meet Weiss' worried eyes in the mirror. "The first night we manage to get any rest was almost immediately interrupted. That can be pretty disappointing."

Weiss bites her lip, tightening her arms around her body. Weiss' eyes drift away from Yang's sleeping form to Blake, watching as the Faunus quickly started growing frustrated; pressing the wipe against her face. With faint interest, Weiss notices how the fur along Blake's cat ears seem to bristle with the girl's irratation. 

Dropping her arms, Weiss walks over towards her friend in a few quick strides. The girl places a hand on Blake's shoulder, drawing Blake's amber eyes back to her.

Weiss watches as an embarrassed, almost ashamed look crosses the other girl's face; her eyes dropping down to her lap. 

"I haven't worn make up in a long time," Blake whispers, giving a half hearted shrug at Weiss' questioning look; clutching her hands tightly together in her lap. The wipe she was using crumbles in her hands. "Ad..Adam never liked when I..um.."

"I'll help you," Weiss gently cuts her off, prying the wipe from her shaky, sweaty hands. The grateful look the other girl gives her is almost enough to make Weiss wish that Adam had a grave: just so she could spit on it. 

She shakes her head, allowing those thoughts to disappear, and repositions Blake's chair so the other girl is facing her. 

And if Weiss also did it so Blake could easily see Yang's sleeping form over Weiss' shoulder, then no one was going to protest about it. 

Gently cupping Blake's chin, Weiss decides to start with the lip stick that was smudged across her cheek; being extra careful closer to her lips, trying to avoid the red marks that Blake left in her attempt to get rid of the lipstick. There was what looked like a faint, barely there bite mark on Blake's bottom lip; and Weiss' eyebrows furrow in concern. 

"Did she really bite you that hard?"

"Huh?" Blake's eyes snap back to Weiss' face, away from Yang, an almost dazed look on her face. The Faunus blinks, processing the other girl's question, before her cheeks suddenly light up. "Oh, no.."

"No?" Weiss rose an eyebrow, throwing away the old wipe and reaching behind Blake to grab another; now moving on to the blush coating her cheeks. 

Blake's cats ears fold foward, her shoulders hunching down. 

"This girl at the club," Blake begins, wringing her hands together. "She, uh, didn't take rejection well...especially to a Faunus. She managed to get a hit in."

Weiss' lips purse, though her touch remains gentle. "Did she get what was coming to her?"

At this, Blake smirks; her chest puffing up a bit, looking pleased. 

"I got the first punch," the girl grins. "Neon was just a bit faster than Yang."

"Ah," Weiss lets out a slightly dramatic sigh. "The gifts of a speed Semblence."

There was a beat of silence, before both girls burst into a fit of giggles; leaning on eachother for balance. 

"Okay, okay," Weiss tries to steady Blake's shoulders, which were shaking with the force of her laughter. "We have to get rid of this before our meeting with Ironwood."

Blake's laughter slowly dies down, though there's still a bright smile on her face as Weiss takes her chin back in her hands. 

A few minutes pass, and Weiss throws away the next wipe as she steps back a few steps; looking over Blake's face. Noticing nothing besides a new layer of eyeliner that Blake requested, Weiss firmly nods. 

"Alright, looks like we're done with that," Weiss informs the Faunus, giving her a small smile as Blake looks herself over in the mirror. Turning back towards the bunkbeds, Weiss places her hands on her hips as she looks over the still sleeping Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. 

"On to the hardest part of the day," Blake sighs as she steps up beside Weiss, a determined look in her eyes. Weiss gives Blake an amused smile, one Blake easily gives back as the white haired girl shrugs. 

"I think we can handle it."

"We always do."


End file.
